Bloody Kaoru
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: The hosts decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. What if Kaoru was dared to do something that could cost his soul? Please R&R! The final chapter is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Again, sorry for writing another story when I need to update on my other ones! I can't control myself when it comes to coming up with new ideas! Hope you all enjoy! I do not own Ouran!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Okay Kyouya, it's your turn!" Tamaki-sempai said.

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Dare I guess."

It was Saturday night, and Tono had invited everyone over to his mansion for a sleepover. Haruhi and Kyouya-sempai didn't like the idea but, if they said no then Tamaki would pull out his puppy dog eyes. So they had to say yes.

Honey-sempai thought it'd be fun for all the hosts to have a sleepover, so he agreed. Mori-sempai, well…he always follows Honey-sempai so that was a definite yes.

Hikaru on the other hand, would've said no as well, until he found out Haruhi was going. And knowing me…I had to go because Hikaru was going.

After watching many movies and eating food, we were now sitting in a circle playing a game of Truth or Dare.

"I dare you to kiss me!"

Kyouya-sempai's eye twitched, and me and Hikaru covered our mouths to hide our laughs.

"I don't want to."

"But Kyouya! I thought you loved me!" Tamaki-sempai started to get teary eyed and drew circles on the ground.

The dark-haired boy sighed in irritation. "Alright, alright!" He leaned over to Tamaki-sempai who's face grew bright with happiness, cupped his cheek, and kissed him on the lips.

Haruhi shook her head, Mori-sempai covered Honey-sempai's eyes, and Hikaru and I were on the rolling around on the floor laughing.

Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai broke apart, and blushed.

"Aw, Kyouya-sempai's blushing!" Hikaru said.

"Shut up!"

"I never knew Kyouya-sempai could be the uke!"

"I said shut _up _you twins!"

We smirked.

"Aw Kyouya, don't be like that. They were just having their fun!"

Kyouya-sempai rolled his eyes. "Okay Kaoru, it's your turn…truth or dare?"

I didn't have to think about the answer. "Dare!"

Kyouya-sempai thought for a moment, then smirked. "Well, you won't be laughing after you hear what _your _dare is!"

I gulped. This couldn't be good…

"I dare you to go into the bathroom, and summon Bloody Mary!"

The room stayed silent for a while until Hikaru broke out laughing.

"Bloody Mary? Are you serious? She doesn't even exist!"

"How do _you _know?" Kyouya-sempai snapped.

"There is no such thing! I mean come on, a woman who lives in a mirror? And when summoned she claws your eyes out? Impossible!"

"Have you ever _tried_ it?" Kyouya-sempai questioned slyly.

"No…but I know it's not true!"

"Never know until you try!" Kyouya-sempai looked over at me. "Well Kaoru…are you going to do it, or are you too chicken?"

I wasn't really sure what to do. I hated being the coward of the group, and I hated Kyouya-sempai calling me names. So I said…

"I'm not chicken! I accept your dare!" I stood up and stormed off into the closest bathroom.

"Make sure all the lights are off!" Kyouya-sempai called out.

I rolled my eyes. This was so stupid…Bloody Mary doesn't exist and I'm just wasting my time. I closed the bathroom door, turned out all the lights, and looked into the mirror.

"Well…here I go…" I took in a deep breath, and started chanting her name slowly. "Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary." I waited for a minute to see if she would come out of the mirror to claw my eyes out, but nothing ha-

_BAM!_

I fell back from the sudden pound on the door, and heard laughing from the other side. _Kyouya-sempai!_

"Kyouya, stop being so mean!" I heard Tamaki-sempai say.

"What?! It's funny!"

I tightened my hands into fists. That baka! He's always mean to me!

I ran over to the door, and grabbed hold of the doorknob. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Wait…how could that be when I'm the only one in the room?

I slowly turned around to see who it was, but before I could tell who it was, I felt a scorching pain and everything went black.

I screamed in pain, and the other hosts turned towards the bathroom door.

"Was…that Kaoru screaming?" Haruhi asked.

"He's probably seen a ghost…what a baby," Kyouya-sempai said.

Hikaru didn't say anything. He just got up, walked over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Kaoru? Everything alright in there?" No answer. "Kaoru?" Hikaru turned the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. "Kaoru?" It was too dark to see, so Hikaru flipped on the light switch. "Kaoru?" He took a step forward and slipped on something slippery. "What the?" His eyes widened as he saw what he had slipped on. A puddle of blood. He looked forward and saw an identical figure lying still in the puddle of blood. "Kaoru!" Hikaru rushed over to my side, and lifted me up. "Kaoru! Kaoru speak to me!" He moved my bangs out of my face and noticed something was wrong.

"Hikaru…is Kaoru okay?" Haruhi asked walking in. Her eyes widened in fear as she too saw the puddle of blood. She covered her mouth trying not to scream. "Wh-what happened?!"

Tears fell off of Hikaru's face, and onto the floor.

The other hosts ran in to see what the commotion was about, when they saw the puddle of blood.

"Oh my god!" Tamaki-sempai shouted.

Honey-sempai buried his face into Mori-sempai's chest and Mori-sempai pulled him out of the bathroom. Kyouya-sempai just stood there, eyes wide open in shock.

"What…the hell is this?"

Hikaru turned to face the sempai and sneered at him. "He's dead you baka! Bloody Mary got him! And it's all your fault!"

Kyouya-sempai didn't say anything. He just stood there trying to take in everything that had just happened. Hikaru was right…his brother was dead and it was all his fault!

The only thing that Kyouya-sempai could say was:

"I'm…sorry…" and walked away.

* * *

Okay, I _so _hated writing this chapter! But I swear that it'll get better! I swear! Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review! Love you all! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I _know _I made Kyouya a bit OOC in the previous chapter, and I apologize for that! I caught it when I read over the chapter after it was posted! So, I am sorry! I'll try and change that! Anyways, enjoy the update! X3

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

It's been a three days since Kaoru's death. The Host Club was dressing black, getting ready for his funeral. Funeral…I never thought that word would come into my mind…especially when I was thinking about Kaoru. It was hard to take in the fact that he was actually dead.

When I went home the day of the sleepover, Mom just fell on her knees crying when she heard the horrible news. She hated hearing that one of her babies was gone…and so did I.

Tamaki-sempai insisted that one of his drivers drove us to the church where the funeral was held. I didn't care who the hell drove to be honest, I was just too damn upset that my brother was gone…forever!

The ride to the church was very quiet. I looked around me to see everyone was at a loss of words, and looking down. Except…Kyouya-sempai. He was looking out the car window. That baka. It was all his fault. He was the one who dared Kaoru to summon Bloody Mary, _he _should've been the one to die! Not Kaoru!

I stared daggers into him for the rest of the ride. He never looked at me, but I could tell that he knew I was looking at him angrily. And yes…I could tell that he knew it was his fault. But did he really _care_?! No…of course not. He didn't want to be found guilty at court and disappoint his father! He's such a baka!

The limo pulled into the church's driveway and no one was in a hurry to get out. They didn't want this moment to go by so quickly, but they also didn't want it to take so long.

Haruhi sniveled. "Well…I guess we should get out now…" No one responded. She looked down and got out of the car.

"W-Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki-sempai sniveled, racing after a tearful Haruhi.

Honey-sempai tugged on Mori-sempai's sleeve, indicating that he was ready to get out of the vehicle as well. Mori-sempai got out of the car and carried the boy-Lolita over his shoulders.

That just left me and Kyouya-sempai in the car. I kept staring daggers at him while he kept looking out the window trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't believe this guy, he was such a jerk.

I sighed and got out of the car as well. I followed the other hosts into the church and we met up with the minister. We each told him a little about Kaoru and how he touched all of our hearts. The minister needed this information so he can discuss it in his speech. That was fine by me.

After a couple minutes, Kyouya-sempai walked into the church – still silent. Everyone looked at him, but then turned their gazes away.

"Well," the minister said, "let's get everyone in here and then…bring him in." He walked over to the doors to let friends and family come in, and we started tearing up again.

Once everyone was seated, all the host members went outside to the hearse, and everyone grabbed a part of the coffin. We carried Kaoru into the church, and the look on people's faces was unbearable. Parents and friends' eyes were overflowing with tears.

We set the coffin up on the stage so everyone could see. We all stood around the coffin as the minister began his speech.

"Kaoru Hitachiin…a friend, a son, a twin…"

As the minister went on with his speech, I tried my best to listen to every word he was saying and not cry. But…he was my brother, my _twin_! How could I _not _cry in a situation like this?! He was gone forever! I looked over at the coffin and just gritted my teeth. I had to see him again…_had _to!

With tears running down my face, I ran over to the coffin and tried opening the lid. Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi tried to pull me away and they kept saying that he was truly gone.

"I don't believe you!" I screamed as more tears spilled.

Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai tried helping by pulling me back as well. I tried to resist.

"No! You're not going to take my brother away from me! He's not dead! He's not!"

With a good tug, the other hosts pulled me away from the coffin. But my hands were still on the coffin lid, so when I was pulled back…I took the coffin with me.

The coffin fell to the ground which made the lid open and Kaoru fall out. Everyone screamed at the sight. Seeing Kaoru amongst them made their eyes spill out tears even more. They couldn't believe he was actually gone…and yet there was the proof.

I got out of Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi's grip and ran over to my brother. I lifted his head up off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Don't go Kaoru…don't leave me here with all these fools!"

Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai put their hands on my shoulder and tried to tear me away from my lifeless brother.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no! _ Don't touch me! Kaoru!" I screamed as I was dragged away.

The minister and Tamaki-sempai helped Kaoru back into his bed, and nailed the door shut. My eyes started watering again. "No stop! Leave Kaoru alone!"

Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai put me in the limo and got in with me. Honey-sempai was very upset seeing me like this, and Mori-sempai just looked down not trying to make eye contact with me.

"We're sorry Hikaru," he said in his monotone voice.

"We didn't want to separate you from Kao-chan…but we had no choice…he's gone," Honey-sempai said, trying to comfort me.

"H-He can't be gone…he _can't_!"

"I'm sorry Hika-chan!" Honey-sempai hugged me tight and his own tears started overflowing.

I didn't know what else to do. They were right…they were _all _right. Kaoru was gone and I needed to accept that.

I hugged Honey-sempai tight and sobbed in his shoulder. After sobbing for a couple minutes, the other hosts rushed over to the limo and got in.

"So…to the burial?" Tamaki-sempai asked.

I didn't want to answer. Just thinking about the word _burial _made my stomach upset. Burial…burying Kaoru into the ground…well, at least it's better than being cremated.

I nodded, and we drove off to the cemetery.

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

My whole body ached...I couldn't move…I couldn't see…nothing! I tried moving one of my arms but it hurt so much to move a single muscle. I tried listening to my surroundings to try and figure out where I was…but it was too silent.

_Where…am I?_

I tried to open my eyes, but it was no use. I couldn't see anything. I opened my mouth to try and scream for help…but my voice was weak.

_What the hell happened to me?!_

Then I heard footsteps walking in my direction. Getting closer…closer…

I tried speaking again…but all that came out was a tiny whisper.

"Wh-who's there?" Nothing. I tried speaking louder. "Who's there?"

"Me," a woman's voice said.

"Who…are you?"

"I'm Mary…"

I swallowed hard hearing the woman's name. "Wh-where am I?"

"Where all the other bad souls go." My heart skipped a beat. "Welcome…to _Hell_."

* * *

Oh no! Poor Kaoru! T.T Hope you all liked the update! Course…I wouldn't know unless you review! So please review to see what'll happen next! Love you all! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

It's been 1 hour since Kaoru's burial. Everyone left the second it was over, but I decided to stay. I was on my knees staring down at Kaoru's grave. It was actually true…this was actually happening…he was really…gone.

Tamaki-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi all walked over to me with saddened eyes.

"Hikaru, it's time to go," Haruhi said.

"I'm not going."

She sighed.

"Hikaru, it's done and over with. He's gone and he's never coming back. You should come with us," Tamaki-sempai tried saying.

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled.

Everyone was taken aback by my new tone of voice.

"Tamaki-sempai…let's just give him a couple extra minutes," Haruhi said.

Tamaki-sempai stared at me for a minute and then sighed. "Alright, whenever you're ready Hikaru, we'll be waiting in the limo."

I didn't say anything. As the others started back to the limo, I kept staring down at Kaoru's grave. I kept thinking to myself that this was all a huge dream, but I knew that wasn't true.

New tears started to form in my eyes. I bit my lip and threw my head back screaming. My heart ached more than ever.

I started clawing at the soil and trying to dig Kaoru back up.

"Kaoru…Kaoru you can't be gone…you can't be! Come back Kaoru!" I sobbed.

Tamaki-sempai heard and saw me, and rushed up to my side.

"Hikaru! Hikaru stop it! What are you doing?!"

"He can't be gone! He just can't!"

He tried prying me away from Kaoru's grave but I wouldn't let him. I kept squirming in his grip but he was finally able to pull me away.

"Hikaru! He's gone! It's over! There's nothing you can do!"

"Shut up baka!"

And with that, Tamaki-sempai slapped me hard across the face. I was shocked. That didn't seem like something he would do.

"Hikaru! He…is…gone! Forever! There's no way we can bring him back! You need to learn to accept that!"

I sniveled. "I-I can't!" I fell back down to my knees and sobbed. "I can't accept the fact that he's gone. It just doesn't seem right!

With reality hitting me in the face, it was hard to accept the fact that my twin was gone forever. And that he was never coming back.

Tamaki-sempai sighed. "Let's get you to the car…it's about time you got home."

I nodded, wiped my eyes, and stood back up. "Y-You're right Tono." He smiled at me and started heading back towards the limo. Haruhi looked at my sympathetically, mouthed I'm sorry, and followed after Tamaki-sempai.

My legs couldn't move for about a minute, so I turned back around at Kaoru's grave, and gave my goodbyes.

"I'll come see you again Kaoru…I promise," I said.

I started heading back towards the limo when I saw Kyouya-sempai waiting up on the hill. I sneered at him.

"Why are _you _here?!"

"I…wanted to say my final goodbyes…to Kaoru."

"Why?! You don't care! You were the one who killed Kaoru in the first place! You're not allowed to say goodbye to him!" I yelled.

"Hikaru…look I'm sorry about what happened that night. I was just really irritated and-"

"Acting like your normal self?!"

"No…I just…didn't want to look like a fool at the time."

"So you decided to take revenge on Kaoru for just a stupid dare?! You're so full of it Kyouya-sempai!"

At that moment, Kyouya-sempai snapped. He pulled me by the shirt and shook me. "Look Hitachiin, I can't be seen as a killer in front of my father! Do you know how it would make the Ohtori name look?!"

"You think I care about that?! I don't! You killed my brother Kyouya-sempai! And I will never forgive you for it! Just admit it was your fault!"

"I will _never _admit it was my fault!"

"Why?! Because you think your father will be disappointed in you?! Well news flash for you Kyouya-sempai! He already _is!_"

"Shut up!" He threw a huge punch to my face, but he barely missed. I bared my teeth and was about to claw his eyes out…until I felt a pair of arms pull me away from the baka.

"Hikaru stop it!" Tamaki-sempai said.

"Let me go! He's a killer! He needs to die!"

"Hikaru please stop! It's no use fighting Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said.

"She's right Hikaru. If you ever picked a fight with me, I could easily have you under arrest," Kyouya-sempai said with a smile on his face.

I growled under my breath and pulled away from Tamaki-sempai's grip. "Let's just go already. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

As I started heading back to the limo, Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi looked back at Kyouya, and he just stared at me. He had nothing to say. How typical of him! He's such a jerk! He doesn't even care that Kaoru's gone!

I got into the limo next to Honey-sempai and stared out the car window.

_Don't worry Kaoru…I will avenge you! Whatever it takes…I will avenge you!_

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

Hell? This wasn't right, it _couldn't_ be right! How could I go to Hell? I was a good person!

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but I couldn't. Mary smiled.

"H-How…can I be in Hell?" My voice was still too quiet, but she could understand every syllable.

"Don't you remember Kaoru? You played the game." I quirked an eyebrow. Game?

Mary smiled again. "The _Truth or Dare _game? You were dared to summon me? Well, not only did you play the Truth or Dare game…you also played the _Bloody Mary_ game!"

My eyes widened as I remembered. "B-But Kyouya-sempai was the one who dared me! I didn't have a choice! I was forced!"

"True but, you could've walked away too. But of course, you were probably too chicken to walk away, right?"

I bit my lip. She was right…I could've walked away but I didn't. Cause I was too afraid to turn my back and leave. I didn't want Kyouya-sempai to get to me, turned out…he already did.

I was finally able to move my muscles, so I tried walking forward. As I tried taking a step, my foot got stuck. What the heck? I looked at myself and realized my arms and legs were chained to a wall.

"What the-"

"You're stuck here Kaoru, there's no where for you to escape," Mary said, taking a couple steps toward me.

I kept trying to pull away, but was still held back by the chains.

When Mary was finally face to face with me, she caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes. "You're mine…forever!" My eyes widened as she laid her lips on top of mine.

"E-Excuse me! What are you doing?!" I asked, while her tongue grazed down my neck.

"Mmm, nothing!" she said in an innocent tone. She ripped open my shirt and started trailing her tongue down my chest.

"S-Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"I said you were mine forever didn't I? That means…your soul is mine!" She moved her hands up and down my back as she continued licking down my chest. My soul was hers? What did that have to do with her kissing me?!

"I-I don't…understand what you mean…"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I mean…that I'm going to eat you! Flesh and all!"

My stomach turned at that moment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _Eat _me?!"

"Well of course! How else am I supposed to survive? I get nothing to eat unless someone plays my game."

This was just way too much. It couldn't be happening. None of this could be happening! I was dreaming…I was _dreaming!_

Then I realized I was actually in reality and not dreaming when Mary took a huge bite out of my hip. I screamed loudly as she tried to tear the skin off of my body.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. This was just too painful. I couldn't handle this. But she kept going…she didn't listen to me.

I felt her teeth sinking into my flesh and actually cutting through. I could feel my blood oozing out of my hip. I screamed louder. "Ah! Stop! Just stop it please! I-I'll do anything you want just stop!"

She stopped tearing at my skin for a second and looked up at me. "Anything?" she asked.

"Anything!"

She released the piece of skin that was in her mouth and stood up to meet my gaze. "Hmm…you're really desperate aren't you?"

Tears were rolling down my face. Of course I was desperate! Why wouldn't I be? She tried to tear a freakin' chunk out of my hip!

She giggled. "Alright, then I'll make you a deal. I'll let you live, if…you take my place as Bloody Mary."

* * *

So there you have it, chapter 3! Again, sorry for the long wait on these updates. Horrible writer's block! I actually had to rewrite this chapter cause the first copy was too ugly! Plus, I've been having some trouble with my parents and school so…I've been kinda depressed this week. Anyways, please review! Remember, I won't know what you guys think unless you review! Thanks! Love you all! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_I'll let you live, if…you take my place as Bloody Mary_

Take…her place? What the hell was she blabbering on about now? How could I possibly take her place when she was a demon and I was an innocent soul?

I swallowed hard. "T-Take…your place?"

"That's correct."

"B-But…I don't k-know…how to be Bloody Mary."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I was blabbering, trying to put my words together. I couldn't even understand myself.

"Um…I can't…be Bloody Mary. What I mean is…is that _you_ are Bloody Mary. I can't take your place!"

She only laughed. "Why of course you can Kaoru."

"But how?"

"Just get your revenge, that's all."

I swallowed hard. "By…killing Kyouya-sempai you mean."

She nodded.

"But, but I can't do that! He doesn't deserve to die just because of revenge!"

"Oh, really? Why not?"

I bit my lip. "Because…because…"

"Because?"

"Because…because he's my friend!"

"Kaoru," she sighed, "a friend doesn't get friends killed by playing my game. If he was a true friend he would've made you do something different as a dare."

She…kinda had a point. But who was I to let her know that?

She smiled. "You know I'm right Kaoru. Why waste your time thinking on whether it was his fault or not, when you _should _be out there getting your revenge on him?" I didn't answer. "C'mon, you know you want to." She licked my neck and shivers ran up my spine.

"O-Okay! I'll…do it…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She took my earlobe into her mouth and started pulling fiercely.

"Ow! I said I'll do it alright?"

"Good, now follow me."

She unchained me from the wall, and my whole body felt limp. I automatically fell to my knees because I was so weak.

"Well? You comin' or what?"

I tried standing up, and put my hands against the cold wall for support. "Where…are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, walking away.

I rolled my eyes. Can't she at least wait for me to get my energy back?

After a couple minutes, I was finally able to catch up to her.

"Here we are," she said, standing in front of a mirror.

I looked at the mirror. Something about it was creeping me out. Then I realized something, the mirror had a black aura around it.

"What…_is _that?" I asked.

"A mirror, duh!"

"I know _that_! But…what does it do?"

She smirked. "This mirror allows me to travel to other people's mirrors. I mostly use it when I'm summoned."

"So, wait…are you saying you travel through this mirror…to get to mirrors in the real world?"

"Yup."

I stared at the mirror in fascination until I caught a glimpse of something…my reflection.

"W-What is that?"

My reflection didn't even look like me. Blood lines ran down my face from my eyes, my eyes were black, my hair was messed up, and my clothes were torn.

"W-What is that?" I repeated.

"Your reflection," Mary simply answered.

I raised my right hand, and so did my reflection. I tilted my head to the side, and so did my reflection. How could _that _be me?

"I…I don't understand. How can that be me?"

Mary giggled. "That is what people in the real world see. They'll be seeing your reflection in the mirror cause that's your true form."

"My true form?" I looked back into the mirror and studied my reflection. Was that why I'm able to see? Cause I have eyes, but my reflection doesn't?

"I guess…you could say this is how you look if you were in the real world. It's your _dead _self."

"My dead self? D-Does that mean…Hikaru and all my friends saw me like that?" Mary nodded.

I gulped. They actually saw me with my eyes out of my head? They saw me all bloody?

My stomach turned at the thought.

She held her hand out to me. "Well? Are you ready to get your revenge?"

I thought about the whole revenge thing for a moment then asked, "How am I gonna be able to take my revenge? I mean, what do I do?"

Mary sighed. "You go into someone's mirror, have them see you, you say 'your soul is mine!' and then kill them! Easy enough!"

"Yeah…so you say!"

"Hey, I can easily change my mind of helping you and go back to eating your flesh!"

My eyes widened. "No!"

"Then take my hand and let's go!"

I bit my lip. I guess there was no turning back now. I mean, I _was _already in Hell so…it's not like I'd get a second chance and go to Heaven. At least…I didn't think.

I grabbed hold of Mary's hand and she pulled me through the mirror.

We were on our way to see the Shadow King.

**~ Kyouya's POV ~**

It was almost midnight when I stepped out of the shower. It had been a long day. I went to school as usual, everyone that knew Kaoru had been wearing black, and the Host Club was well…quiet. It felt awkward, even for me.

I also felt bad about Kaoru's death. I mean, it kinda _was _my fault, but of course I didn't want any one to hear me admit that. It'd also make my father upset with me, and I didn't need his anger when he had his business to run. Plus, I wanted to show him that I'm not a disappointment in his life. If he knew that Kaoru died because of me, he'd discharge me from the family for sure.

I dried my hair off with a towel and turned my computer on. Once it finished loading, I decided to see how our budgets for the club were doing. As I thought, they were dropping quick.

And there was only one reason why.

Without the forbidden "brotherly love" act that the twins do every day, a lot of our customers haven't been coming to the club room anymore.

I sighed and decided to shut down my computer. No sense staring at the budgets when all they do is keep dropping.

It was getting late anyways, so I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my toothbrush, watered it down, squirted toothpaste on it, and started scrubbing my teeth.

While I was doing this, I looked up into the mirror and imagined Kaoru on the night he died. Going into the bathroom with all the lights off, looking into the mirror, and saying Bloody Mary's name three times. I felt bad for him. I didn't even know Bloody Mary was true! I thought it was a myth like all the idiots in the world believed! But, I guess I was wrong. Bloody Mary was real, and she got Kaoru. And it was all my fault.

I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water when I looked into the mirror and saw Kaoru's face staring at me.

Only something was wrong about him, he looked…different. He looked…dead. Like when we found him lying dead in the bathroom.

"K-Kaoru?"

He didn't answer. He just stared blankly at me with his hollow eyes.

"Kaoru…i-is that you?"

After a moment long pause, he nodded.

I slowly started backing away, trying to reach for the phone. I needed to call Hikaru and tell him about his brother.

As soon as I grabbed my cell from off my desk, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Your soul is mine," Kaoru said, in a deep, dark voice.

My eyes widened and my phone fell to the ground.

That's when everything went black.

Oh my goodness, this was such a creepy chapter to write! Sorry it took me so long to update! Major writer's block -_- Please review! I wanna know what you guys thought of this chapter! Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**~ Tamaki's POV ~**

I was in my car, rushing over to Kyouya's house with my cell in my hand. I've been trying to call Kyouya all morning to tell him about something we could do about the club, but I wasn't having any luck.

"Kyouya…where are you?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear again.

After receiving no answer from the other end, the car finally pulled up to Kyouya's home. When I looked out the window, I saw something that I would never expect at Kyouya's place.

Dozens of ambulances and police cars were parked outside, and a bunch of people surrounding the front door.

"What the?"

I quickly got out of the limo and rushed up to the front of the house, only to find Fuyumi, Kyouya's older sister, sobbing.

"I don't even know what happened! He was just getting out of the shower and heading to his room, and the next thing I know, he's dead!"

"Miss, can you please tell us how he died?" a police officer asked.

"I don't know! When I went to go check on him, I saw him lying on the ground…with his eyes ripped out of his head!"

When I heard those words, my whole body froze. Eyes ripped out of his head? That sounds a lot like-

No, it couldn't have been. Maybe it was just a murder.

"Well, we couldn't find any evidence that it was a murder," another policeman said, walking out of the house.

Okay, so maybe it _wasn't _murder. Then, maybe Kyouya was feeling too much guilt that he couldn't take anymore of it that he decided to kill himself.

No, that just didn't seem like Kyouya.

Then that only left me with one other explanation – Kaoru killed him.

But…Kaoru was dead; he wouldn't be able to kill Kyouya. It wouldn't make any sense.

With tears forming in my eyes and nonsense running through my head, I pulled out my cell once again, and dialed every former Host Club member's number.

"Hi, this is Tamaki…meet me at the third music room as soon as possible. There's…something I need to discuss…"

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

After receiving a call from Tamaki-sempai about a club meeting, I was debating on whether or not I should go. He probably just wanted us to figure out what we were going to do about club activities without Kaoru, like we did everyday.

Sighing, I slowly got up from my bed and headed out of my room. It wasn't like I had anything better to do with my life. Except…visit Kaoru's grave. But the last time I did that, I had everyone come looking for me 'cause I spent so much time at the graveyard.

I got into the limo and headed over to the high school. Heck, I wasn't even sure if it was open since it was a weekend. Well…Tamaki-sempai did have a key…so I guess we would be able to get into the school.

I looked out the car window and stared up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Kaoru…I wish you were here with me. I wish you could see the pain I'm in without you here…"

My car door opened.

"We're here master."

I sighed and got out of the car. "Well, let's get this over with."

As I walked through the school's doors, I saw Haruhi in front of me heading to the club room as well.

"Why does sempai want us at the club room today? I got other things to do like go to the super market," she said, sighing.

"Haruhi!" I called, running up to her.

She turned around. "Oh, hey Hikaru."

"Do you know why the boss called us here?"

"No," she answered. "That's what I would like to know."

I sighed. "Well it better be important. I don't think I can handle any more of this club meeting crap, now that Kaoru's not here."

"Hikaru…you gotta stop thinking about Kaoru. He's gone."

"I know but…I can't stop thinking about him when every time we have these meetings, they're about what we should do without him!"

"I understand," she nodded.

"I just…don't feel like being a part of the club anymore."

"Same here…"

We finally made it to the third music room, and Haruhi looked over at me.

"If you feel like quitting…you should. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to quit. Plus, no one's stopping you."

"I know."

"But remember Hikaru…just because Kaoru's gone, doesn't mean you're alone. You have us…remember that."

"I know."

She smiled softly and walked into the room, where everyone else was waiting.

"So, what are we here for today?" I asked, walking into the room behind Haruhi.

Honey-sempai turned around and faced us with a tear stained face.

My body went still.

"What's…going on?"

"…Kyou-chan is…dead…" Honey-sempai choked out before hiding his face in Mori-sempai's shirt.

My heart stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean he's dead? That's impossible!" Haruhi said.

"But it's true," Tamaki-said from one of the couches, looking down.

"But…but how?"

"I went to his house today…I saw him…" he looked up at us. "His eyes were ripped out of his skull."

"Just like Kao-chan," Honey-sempai said.

My eyes widened.

Haruhi bit her lip, trying to fight the tears building up in her eyes. "But…but how? How'd he die?"

"I don't know…I've been trying to figure it out all morning."

"Do you think…it was suicide?" Honey-sempai asked.

Tamaki-sempai shook his head. "No…that doesn't sound like something Kyouya would do. Even though he felt bad about Kaoru's death…he wouldn't kill himself because of guilt…"

"Well then, was it murder?" Haruhi asked.

"No…there was no one else in the house except for his older sister."

"Well then, what could it have been sempai?"

"Well…I kinda thought of another explanation but, it just sounds crazy…"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it already sempai? There can't be anything crazier than Kyouya-sempai dead!"

He bit his lip. "Well…what if…Kaoru's come to get his revenge?"

The room went silent.

"W-What?"

"Well, think about it…Kyouya was the one who basically sent Kaoru to his death. What if…Kaoru wanted his revenge on Kyouya and came to kill him?"

I clenched my fists in anger. "You…baka…"

Everyone looked at me.

"There's no way Kaoru would do that!"

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said in her calming voice.

"Kaoru isn't like that! He's not one to get revenge on people! Plus, he's de-de-" I swallowed hard. "Dead…"

"I know Hikaru, but-"

"But nothing! Kyouya-sempai's dead and I don't care how he died! I'm just glad that he's gone! That bastard deserved to die after what he's done to Kaoru!"

"Hikaru that's enough!" Haruhi yelled.

Everyone looked away from my gaze. They knew I hated Kyouya-sempai's guts and that I wanted him to die, but…I didn't _literally _want him to die.

I sighed. "Is that all you wanted from us? To tell us he's dead?"

"Well…I guess. I was going to see who all wanted to go to his funeral but, I'm guessing you don't want to be there…" Tamaki-sempai said.

I bit my lip. I know I hated the man's guts but…he _was _still a friend. I mean, if Kaoru was still alive, I would consider him a friend.

"No…I'll be there…"

Tamaki-sempai nodded. "Okay…you can leave now…"

"Thank you," I said, walking out the door.

I got back into the limo and so many thoughts started filling my head.

Kyouya-sempai was really dead…I couldn't believe it. And how did he die? I mean, I know his eyes were ripped out of his head but…by who?

Then I thought about Tamaki-sempai's explanation.

Kaoru coming back from the dead and getting his revenge on Kyouya-sempai? No…it just didn't seem right…he wouldn't do something like that. But, if Kaoru _didn't _kill him…then who did?

I tried to picture Kaoru coming back and taking sempai's life. I kind of could picture it actually. But…of course I was only picturing it in my head. It couldn't actually happen.

But then again…everyone else seemed to think Tamaki-sempai's explanation to be reasonable, even Haruhi. What if the baka was actually smart for a change? What if Kaoru really was coming back for his revenge?

I shook my head.

Whatever. What's done is done, and if Kaoru really did come back from the dead, at least he got his revenge. Then he wouldn't go after anymore blood.

Right?

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

When we returned back, I was breathing heavily. I had this…weird feeling building inside of me, and I couldn't tell what it was.

Mary was staring at me smiling.

"So, how do you feel?"

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the right word to use to describe what I was feeling.

"I actually feel…really good."

"What'd it feel like to take your revenge on your killer?"

"It felt…like I had an adrenaline rush…"

She smiled. "So I take it it was good to finally get your revenge?"

"Yeah," I said. "And I feel like…like I wanna do it again."

"Do…what again?"

"Kill," I said.

Mary was surprised at my sudden change in attitude, to whereas I didn't want to kill anyone in the beginning. Now, I wanted to kill without hesitation.

She smiled.

"Do you now? Looks like you're addicted to your 'adrenaline rush' feeling. Alright then, who shall the next victim be?"

* * *

There! Finally done! Sorry for the long wait guys! I was trying to update Ouran Playlist but…I don't know. Writer's block was getting the best of me, and I wasn't able to write anything for that story…yet! So I decided to update this. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! Took me forever to write, but I hope you liked it! Hehe, Kaoru's going all demonic X3 I love it. But it is kinda creepy…oh well. Please review! I don't know what you guys think, unless I hear from ya! Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**~ Tamaki's POV ~**

It's the day of Kyouya's funeral and everyone was in my limo dressed in their black attire completely silent. Honey-sempai was sobbing quietly while Mori-sempai rubbed his back. Haruhi was sitting next to me, with her eyes red and her hands resting in her lap. Hikaru was staring out the window with no emotion on his face. He didn't look mad, sad, or even happy that Kyouya was gone. Even though everyone knew he hated him for what happened to Kaoru, we thought he would be happy that he was gone. But no, he didn't show any emotion.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Hikaru stopped me.

"Don't say anything sempai. There's nothing for you to say."

"Hikaru, you know you didn't have to come. I know you hate Kyouya for what happened to your brother, but you didn't have to come if you didn't want-"

"I know," he interrupted. "But, Kyouya-sempai's still my friend. As much as I hate to admit it, he is. I may hate his guts for what he did to Kaoru, but I will still say my farewells."

I closed my mouth and stared at him for a moment.

The car stayed silent until Haruhi spoke.

"Well," she sniveled, "let's go say our farewells to Kyouya-sempai."

She got out of the car, and slowly everyone followed after her one by one. Hikaru and I were the last ones to get out of the car.

"C'mon Hikaru, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," he said, finally stepping out of the car.

I sighed and followed after him. If only he could let us help him realize that we were here to help him.

As we walked up to the church, we saw Kyouya's father and his siblings standing outside dressed in black.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ohtori," I said, bowing politely. "I'm sorry about the loss of your son. It must be really hard."

"No need to apologize Suoh, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I just feel as if there's something I should do to help."

"Don't worry about it Suoh. There's nothing you can do now that he's gone."

Fuyumi's eyes started to water and she sobbed into her handkerchief. Kyouya's brother's looked away from us as tears rolled down their cheeks. I felt so horrible for them.

Before I could say anything else, Haruhi tugged on my tux sleeve.

"C'mon sempai, let's leave them alone. I'm sure they don't want to do a lot of talking."

I nodded. "You're right Haruhi. We should be getting inside as well." I looked back at Hikaru and saw him nod softly.

I watched as all the family members and friends went into the church, and just like at Kaoru's funeral, each host member helped carry the coffin inside.

As we made our way through the building, we heard sobs coming from all around. I hated that Kyouya was gone and we didn't know why. I mean, we might've known what happened to him but, we didn't have evidence. So there was no way we could explain to everyone that our dead friend had come back to life and killed him. Plus, we weren't even sure if that's what happened or not. But it sure seemed like it.

As we set the coffin up on the stage, much like we did with Kaoru, the minister started his speech.

"Kyouya Ohtori…a son, a beloved friend…"

When the speech went on, I couldn't help but let tears fill my eyes. I tried to stay strong through the funeral, but it was too hard. I looked to my other friends and noticed that they were all quietly sobbing as well. Except for Hikaru. He still wasn't showing any emotion. But I could tell that deep down he regretted everything he had said to Kyouya.

He looked down and muttered something that I was surprised I could hear.

"I'm so sorry sempai…so sorry…"

I stared at him until the minister finished his speech.

Hikaru took a deep breath and walked off the stage. Haruhi looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

As if reading her mind, I said, "Let him be. It's really confusing for all of us. Just let him try and figure this all out on his own. If we try to talk to him, he'll only shoo us away again."

She sighed. "I know but, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Me too Haruhi, me too…"

I gave Haruhi a soft hug and followed Hikaru out the door with her, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai following behind me.

We all piled back into the limo and then drove off to the cemetery where Kyouya would be buried…

_Later_

After the burial was over, I dropped everyone off before I went home myself. I walked up to my bedroom and took off my black tux while walking inside.

"What a day," I said, fully exhausted from all the stress. I took the rest of my shirt off and tossed it into my closet.

I looked over at my clock. "11 o'clock. I guess I could take a quick bath before I go to bed. Soaking in hot water always calms me down."

I searched through my drawers for a clean pair of boxers, made my way into the bathroom, and closed the door.

I turned the water on hot and waited for the tub to get almost full. When the temp was just right and about the amount of water I wanted, I turned the water off, stripped, and got into the tub.

"Man this feels nice," I said, sighing happily at the feeling.

The room was silent except for the swooshing of the water in the tub. Then, I heard something echoing in my head.

"Tono…"

I held my breath for a moment and looked around in the room.

Nothing.

_That's awkward, _I thought. _What was that just now?_

Trying to ignore the weird noise, I went back to my relaxation.

"Tono…"

This time I literally jumped out of the tub, grabbed my robe, and looked around panicing.

"W-Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"C-Come out from wherever you're hiding!"

Then, right when I looked into the bathroom mirror, I saw him – Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru? Is that you?"

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with those…black eye sockets…?

"Kaoru?"

Still not answering, he stepped _through _the mirror and towards me.

"K-Kaoru?" I tried stepping away from him and to a phone to call his brother.

I had been right! Kaoru had come back to life…somewhat…and was killing people! He _was _the reason Kyouya died! I had been right all along!

Before I was able to grab my phone and dial Hikaru's number, Kaoru had me pressed against a wall.

"Your soul is mine!" he said in a demonic voice.

Before I could scream for help, his hand came up and slashed me across the face – making everything go black.

* * *

I _really _hated writing this chapter! That's why it took so long to write! I didn't know how to write it! Stupid writer's block -_- And school. Yes, school has started for me already. Which means I won't be updating a lot till…the weekends. But anyways, hope you all liked the update! The ending scared me, even though I wrote it. Poor Tono was the next victim T.T Please review if you wanna know what happens next! And I will _try _to update as quick as I can! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

It was around midnight that night and I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think about Kyouya-sempai's shocking death. Okay, _maybe _Tamaki-sempai was right about Kaoru coming back from the dead and killing Kyouya-sempai for revenge. _Maybe _the idiot was finally right about something. But I wasn't entirely sure yet. I mean, why would Kaoru come back to life and get his revenge? He's not like that! There had to be a different explanation for sempai's murder.

With all these thoughts rolling around in my head, my cell phone went off.

I sighed, grabbed my phone from off the dresser, and looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, it's Haruhi."

I quickly opened the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up? I wouldn't expect you to be calling at this time."

"It's Tamaki-sempai!" she yelled.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear to make sure my ear drum wouldn't get busted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Haruhi. Back up. What about sempai?"

"H-He's…he's…" she choked on the words.

"Yeah?"

She swallowed hard. "D-Dead…"

My heart had completely stopped for about a whole second before it started beating again. Did I just hear her say that Tamaki-sempai was dead?

To make sure I heard her correctly, I asked again.

"W-What was that?"

"He's dead! Tamaki-sempai's dead!"

Okay, this time I definitely heard what she had said.

"W-What? H-How? How did you find this out?"

"I went over to his house to drop off his text book he accidentally left at my house, and when I went into his room I…I…"

With many questions filling my head, there was only one question I could truly ask her.

"Haruhi, do you know what sempai looked like?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean…were his eyes ripped out of his head?"

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Y-Yeah…they were," she said, sniveling.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I knew Haruhi had feelings for Tamaki-sempai, so I could understand what she was feeling. And even though I had feelings for her, I knew I couldn't get in the way of her and Tono.

But…now that Tono's gone…I don't know what to do.

"Haruhi, I need you to listen to me. Do you have Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai's number?"

"Yeah…"

"Call them. Tell them something bad has happened and to meet us over here. We're going to figure this all out."

She nodded and quickly hung up the phone.

I pressed the end button on my phone, and sat there in silence.

I never knew Tamaki-sempai could've been right about Kaoru…and then end up dead! I never got to tell him that he could've been right, that I might've believed him. But now that we have the proof, I _knew _he was right. But now…it was too late to admit it.

After about thirty minutes of me lying on my bed trying to figure everything out, there was a knock at the door.

"Hika-chan, why did you have to call us so late?" Honey-sempai yawned.

I smiled softly. "Sorry sempai, I had Haruhi call you because…there's something I need to talk to you guys about."

Honey-sempai looked up at Mori-sempai with worry in his eyes. I could tell he knew what was wrong, and Mori-sempai knew it also.

"Please, come in," I said, holding the door open for them.

They all walked into my room and I saw Haruhi following from behind, her eyes a bloodshot red.

I looked down trying not to meet her gaze, and closed my bedroom door.

"So, why did you call us here Hika-chan?" Honey-sempai asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

I sighed, trying to gather the correct words in my head. "I…know you might already know what's happened and why I've called you here. But…Tamaki-sempai's been killed."

Haruhi looked away when she heard those words, and Honey-sempai's eyes started to water.

"W-What?"

I nodded. "It's true. Haruhi found him dead when she went to go drop off his books."

"B-But…how can Tama-chan be dead? What happened to him?" Honey-sempai gripped onto Mori-sempai's hand, afraid of what the answer would be.

I swallowed hard. "His…eyes were ripped out of his head."

"Wha?" Honey-sempai screamed, finally letting the tears fall.

Mori-sempai pulled Honey-sempai close and rubbed his back. We were all devastated about Tono's death. And it was hard to understand how he got killed, even though we kind of knew the answer.

"W-Who could've done such a thing?"

I bit my lip. "Well…I've been thinking…that maybe, Tamaki-sempai was right."

"Right?" he sniveled.

"About Kaoru. I think he might've come back from the dead and killed Tono and Kyouya-sempai."

Sempai gasped.

"B-But…Kao-chan isn't a bad person! Why would he come back from the dead and kill Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But I am determined to find out."

Everyone stared at me for a long moment until Honey-sempai got up from off the couch.

"I-I need to go blow my nose," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Okay," I said. I looked over at Haruhi and noticed she hadn't moved a single muscle. I really truly felt sorry for her. But I didn't want to say anything because…there really wasn't anything _to _say except for that I was sorry. But she already knew that there was nothing to be sorry about.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Honey-sempai was wiping his face with a wet washcloth and blowing his sniveling nose with a tissue.

"I-I can't believe Tama-chan…is gone…" he mumbled to himself.

As he threw the used tissue in the trash and walked over to the door, a strange eerie sound filled his ears.

"W-Wha?"

He looked around to see what the sound was and where it came from, but he didn't see anything.

"…" He continued walking towards the door, but when he placed his hand on the doorknob, he felt something on his shoulder.

"Your soul is mine," Kaoru's voice whispered in his ear.

Sempai's eyes widened.

"Waaaahhhh!" we heard him scream.

"Honey-sempai?" Haruhi and I yelled.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori-sempai ran towards the bathroom and forced the door open.

The three of us filed into the bathroom, and what we saw was shocking to our eyes.

Kaoru was leaning over Honey-sempai with his arm raised up in the air.

"Kaoru?"

Without answering, Kaoru lowered his arm gently and slowly turned to face me. But what I saw did _not _look like Kaoru at all.

He looked like he hadn't bathed in days, his eye sockets were completely black, and dried up blood ran down his cheeks.

While Kaoru was staring at me, Honey-sempai quickly got up and ran into Mori-sempai's arms.

"Mori-sempai! Take Honey-sempai and get out of here!" I yelled.

Sempai nodded, and led Honey-sempai out of the bathroom.

"Haruhi, get behind me."

Harui nodded and did what I told her to do.

Kaoru slowly stood up and kept his face on me, still not saying anything.

"Kaoru…what's happened to you? Why are you coming back from the dead and killing everybody?"

He didn't answer. All he did was run up to me and press me up against the bathroom wall.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi cried.

"K-Kaoru…"

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in a voice that definitely did not sound like him.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Just let me do what I was meant to do! _Kill!_"

"Kill?" I brought my feet up and quickly kicked him away from me.

Kaoru slammed into the bathroom counter and hissed at me.

"What do you mean 'kill'? Those people you killed were your friends Kaoru! How could you live like that when you know you killed them?"

"Cause I'm already dead you idiot!"

He quickly lunged toward me, but before he could tackle me to the ground, I dodged his attack and pinned him to the ground.

"No Kaoru…you're not dead. I know you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Get off me!" he said, struggling to kick me off of him.

"No! Don't you realize what you're doing? You've killed innocent people Kaoru! Kyouya-sempai! Tamaki-sempai! Why? Don't you care?"

"They never cared! I killed them out of revenge!"

"But why Tamaki-sempai? He did nothing to you!"

He didn't answer. All he did was bare his teeth and thrash around.

But he wasn't strong enough. I held him in place, and sat on his stomach.

"Kaoru! Stop it! What's gotten into you? This isn't the you we remember!"

"Cause I'm not the Kaoru you love!"

"But I _do _love you! Don't you understand that? I've been heartbroken ever since your death! I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I've hated Kyouya-sempai's guts ever since that sleepover! Don't you _dare _think that I don't love you!"

Tears were forming in my eyes, and I could see his face soften slightly.

"Y-You…you missed me?"

"Of course you baka!"

He stared at me for a long moment.

"N-No…you're lying!"

He finally gathered enough energy in his legs and kicked me off of him – making me land flat on my back.

"Ow…Kaoru?"

When I looked up at him, I saw him retreating to the mirror.

"Kaoru! Wait!" I quickly got up and tried to grab him, but before I could grab his hand and stop him, he disappeared back into the mirror.

I looked back at Haruhi, who was lying on the floor shocked.

"S-So…it's true…he is back…"

**~ Kaoru's POV ~**

I stepped through the mirror that led back to Hell and held my head. I bared my teeth as a huge headache started to form.

_But I do love you! Don't you understand that?_

I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to me. He missed me. He still loved me, and yet I attacked him.

I looked at my hands. The hands that had killed Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai, and almost Honey-sempai.

My head kept throbbing and I placed my hands back on my head to try and stop the irritating pain.

"Ah! W-What's…happening to me…?"

* * *

O.O I did not expect this to turn out like this! And something's up with Kaoru! Ooooh. I wonder what's going to happen next! Well, the only way to find out and to help me get motivated into the writing mode is to review! So please review if you want to know what happens next! 'Cause I know you want to! Love you all! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"What's…happening to me…?"

My head kept throbbing as weird thoughts and questions were filling my head. What was this? Why was I feeling this…odd feeling?

"Kaoru?" Mary's voice rang from afar. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I just have this weird feeling in my head. I don't know what it is."

Mary scowled.

"Kaoru, are you thinking about what that boy said to you?"

I paused for a minute, trying to gather some sort of thought in my head.

"Y-Yeah, sort of I guess…"

"And? What did he say?"

"He…he said he loved me, and that he misses me."

"And do you believe him?"

I stayed silent. Was that the question that was so hard to answer, it was giving me this god awful headache?

"I-I don't know."

"I don't know is not the answer I'm looking for Kaoru. Do you or do you not believe him? It's a simple yes or no question."

"I don't know! M-Maybe…"

She sighed. "Maybe means yes Kaoru. Do you know what that means?"

"Ngh…no, I don't…" I said, wincing from the pain.

"It means you're getting your humanity back!"

My eyes widened.

"M-My humanity? B-But…I thought I always _had _my humanity!"

Mary stared at me in question. "What?"

"I-I thought I still had my humanity! When did I ever lose it?"

She sighed. "Kaoru…you lost your humanity when you killed your friends…remember?"

"But I…I didn't…"

"Oh but you did." She cupped my face with her hands and pressed her lips on mine. I would've pulled away from her lips like I had tried to do the first time she kissed me. But something about her lips was…different.

I opened my mouth to allow her tongue inside, and moaned as I sucked on the wet muscle.

"Mmm…you like that?"

"Yeah…I do…" I said, enjoying the unknown taste.

She giggled. "Glad you like it. This is the taste of sin."

Usually I would have the sense to pull away from her when she said that. But no, I kept kissing her and kept taking in the deadly yet delicious taste of her lips.

Mary smiled.

"Well then, since you love the taste, why don't we take this to the next level?"

Before I could say anything, Mary pushed me down onto the floor and started kissing me roughly.

"What…are you…doing…?"

"Mmm…you'll see."

She trailed her hands down my chest and I couldn't help but moan by her touch.

Liking the sounds I was making, she moved her hands under my shirt and pulled it up over my head and tossed it to the side. The cold air made me shiver as it brushed against my bare chest.

"S-So…c-c-cold…"

"Well, why don't I warm you up a bit?" she asked, smirking.

She placed her lips on mine once more and started kissing down my neck to my chest.

"Ah…" I moaned, throwing my head back.

She looked up at me and saw that my eyes were filled with something I wasn't familiar with, but she knew completely about.

"You're eyes are filled with lust Kaoru, do you wish for me to continue?"

My mind was racing from so many thoughts once again. My body was saying yes, I did want this, but my mind was screaming no, as if this were a bad idea.

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I-I do…" I said absentmindedly.

She smiled, delighted by my answer.

"Okay then," she said, as she continued kissing and licking down my chest toward my abdomen.

Everything around me was becoming hazy that the only thing I could feel was this big ball of pleasure wadded up inside of me.

Her touch and licks were so distracting; I hadn't realized she'd unbuttoned my pants.

"W-Wait, what are you…doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said, tugging at my jeans. "I'm giving you what you want."

"Ngh…w-wait…t-this isn't what I want!"

Mary stopped her ministrations, and looked up at me. "What?"

"This, this isn't what I want!" I repeated.

She slowly crawled off of me, and stood up. "What do you mean this isn't what you want? I asked you specifically if you wanted this and you said yes! What do you mean you don't want it?"

I stared at her in shock by her new tone of voice.

"I…I don't know. It just doesn't seem right doing it with someone other than Hika-" I stopped myself before I could continue, but Mary already knew what I was talking about.

"Oh…so you had a thing for a brother did you?"

"I…well…sorta, but he never really knew that I did."

"Did he ever kiss you?"

"Uh…no…"

"Did he ever make love to you?"

"No but-"

"Then how can you say that he loves you?" She sighed. "Kaoru, I could give you everything you wanted, and yet you keep pushing me away. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. It's just after I got to see him again, and not be all crazy…I guess I returned back to my normal self."

"And what does that mean for you?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to kill anymore. Now that I realize that I'm hurting all of my friends and I killed _two _of them, I can't keep killing them. I mean, I was just killing them just because! I didn't really have a reason why!"

Mary bit her lower lip. "I was afraid of this. I'm sorry Kaoru, but you leave me no choice."

She crawled back on top of me, and pinned my arms to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Since you aren't willing to do what you oh so wanted do anymore, I'm going to punish you! And guess what? It's about my dinner time anyway."

My eyes widened. _That's _what she meant by punishment! She was going to eat me like she tried doing the first time!

"N-No! Wait!"

She took a piece of my neck into her mouth and started biting down.

"Ah!"

Her teeth felt like razors cutting deep into my skin. I could feel blood running down the side of my neck as she dug her teeth deeper.

"Ow! S-Stop! Please! Stop!"

I could feel her stop biting into my neck and release some of the skin.

"And what will you do to make me stop?"

"I…I-I'll do what you want me to! Just stop trying to eat me! Please!"

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Alright Kaoru, if you continue with what you've been doing before and _forget _about your brother and friends…I won't eat you. But if you ever think about your brother or friends and how they _love _you again, that's it. This is your last chance. I won't be giving you another chance after this, do you understand me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," she smiled innocently. "Now, where were we…?"

* * *

Oh my god, I honestly thought this chapter would turn into rated M for a minute. I didn't really plan for that whole scene to happen but…it did. Somehow it came to mind and it just happened! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I wanna see what you guys thought of this chapter! And, once again, poor Kaoru! T.T Ahem, anyways…review please! Thanks, love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**~ Hikaru's POV ~**

I stared at the mirror when Kaoru disappeared. What was happening to him? I mean, first he's killing people, then he attacks me, and now he runs away! What was up with that?

I turned to look at Haruhi who was white as a sheet.

"S-So it's true…he is back…"

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Well, w-what do we do? I mean, he almost killed Honey-sempai and attacked you!"

"I know," I said. I honestly didn't know what to do. I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Then, an idea came into my mind. "We're going to summon him."

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy? Did you not hear me? He nearly killed sempai! Think of what he'll do if you summon him!"

"I know exactly what will happen. That's why I have to summon him and tell him to stop."

She crossed her arms. "And you think he'll listen?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Worth a shot? Hikaru, if you summon him you'll be risking you life, and possibly ours!"

"What choice do I have? He's my brother!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

Haruhi closed her mouth, seeing the hurt on my face. "I just don't want you to do something rational. I understand that you want to talk to him and see what's going on, but you need to look at what might happen."

I sighed. "I know Haruhi; I just miss him so much."

I hid my face in my hands as I let some of the tears fall. Haruhi stayed silent and looked towards the door.

"Look Hikaru, why don't we go check on sempai and see if he's okay?"

I sniveled, wiped the tears off my face, and nodded. "Fine."

She smiled softly and grabbed my hand to help me on my feet.

While we walked downstairs, we saw both Honey and Mori-sempai sitting on the couch. Honey-sempai was crying in Mori-sempai's chest, and Mori-sempai was rubbing his back.

"Hey guys," I said.

The two of them looked in our direction.

"You okay sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Honey-sempai sniveled and wiped his eyes. "T-That was so scary. I-I thought I was going to die." His words were hard to make out as he choked up on tears. "W-What was that Hika-chan?"

Haruhi turned her eyes to me, and I looked down.

"I-It was Kaoru…sempai."

"B-But why did he come after me? W-What's wrong with Kao-chan?"

"I don't know," I said. "But…I intend to find out soon."

Sempai stared at me, confused as to what I meant. I looked over at Haruhi and saw her shake her head. She knew I wasn't going to give up on summoning Kaoru, so there was no point in trying to convince me any longer.

"Well, what do we do now?" Honey-sempai asked, the last couple of tears rolling down his face.

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to break it to the two upperclassmen.

"I…I'm going to summon Kaoru."

Haruhi sighed in disbelief as Honey-sempai's jaw dropped.

"Hikaru," I heard Mori-sempai say.

I turned to face him, and when I read his face, I sighed.

"I know its dangerous sempai, but I have no other choice. Kaoru's coming back from the dead and killing innocent people. And then, for some odd reason, he retreats. I have to talk to him and find out what's wrong."

He said his usual 'hmm' and continued to comfort Honey-sempai. Then it was Haruhi's turn to speak.

"Okay Hikaru, I understand you want to summon your brother and everything. But, how are you going to do that exactly?"

I hadn't given it much thought actually. I just figured I'd call his name and he'd come. Course I didn't know if that would work or not…

"I…I'm not sure. But I know I'll find a way."

"Well, if you need any help, let us know. Even though we all think this is a bad idea, we're still your friends. So we'll help in any way we can."

I smiled. "Thanks Haruhi."

That's the thing I liked about her. When her friends needed help, she was there to give advice or support. She never backed down, and she never let her friends down.

When I saw Honey-sempai yawn, I knew everyone was getting tired. I looked back at my clock and realized it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Holy jeez, we've been up for so long no wonder everyone was tired.

"Uh, look guys, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"And what are you going to do?" Haruhi said, rubbing her eyes. "We can't just leave you here alone after what just happened."

"I'll be fine," I said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me Haruhi. Just go home and get some sleep. You can come back over later tomorrow if you want."

She stared at me for a moment and then smiled softly. "Alright, but be careful okay?"

"I will."

"C'mon guys, let's go home."

The two upperclassmen nodded as Haruhi led the way out the door. I waved goodbye to each one of them and told them to be careful on the way home.

Once everyone left, I decided to strip down to my boxers and get to bed myself.

But I couldn't help but stay awake knowing that there might be a way to talk to Kaoru.

So instead of going to bed and sleep, I hopped on my computer to do a little research.

"Okay, let's see here."

I typed in different questions on how to summon spirits, but I wasn't getting any luck. Most websites were telling me to chant the person's name and they'd appear before you.

But I knew that wasn't real. There had to be something more to it.

As time passed, and with no luck at all with my research, I was starting to give up and call it quits till later. But then something came to mind. I remembered watching scary movies with Kaoru in the past and there was one specifically that I remembered.

The movie that had that weird, psychic lady that said she could speak to this person's daughter who had passed away and told her, "Don't go towards the light." I think the name of it was _Poltergeist_.

Yes, I remembered clearly. And I remembered what they were doing.

I went back to Google search and typed in one last thing that I knew could possibly lead me to my answer.

I typed in: _Séance_

"Well, let's see if this works," I said, pushing the enter button.

* * *

Holy jeez! Hikaru's thinking about conducting a séance! Creepy! Ahem, anyway, sorry 'bout the chapter being so short and…stupid. I really hated writing this chapter T.T I _was _going to make it longer, but if I did, it would be the length of two chapters. And I didn't want to wait that long to post this. But please review! Your reviews inspire me to write! And believe me, I need all the inspiration I can get, seeing as though school's being a pain in my ass right now -_- And I promise the next chapter will be better! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of my cell phone going off. When I looked around me, I realized I had fallen asleep at the computer.

"What time is it?" I groaned, wiping my eyes. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 12 o'clock noon. "Holy jeez! I slept in _that _long?" I quickly got up and wiped the drool from off my face, when I heard my phone ring again.

I grabbed the cellular device from off my bed and checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's Haruhi." I pushed the talk button and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Hikaru, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"Well, that's good," she smiled. "I was worried about you last night."

"No need to worry about me Haruhi, I'm fine. I'm glad you called though. I needed to ask a favor of you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you mind getting Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai and meeting me here? I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

I smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Before she could say anything, I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to change clothes.

I could tell Haruhi was still upset that I wanted to summon my brother. But I didn't care. I had to do _something _to be able to contact my brother. And this seemed like the only reasonable option.

About an hour later, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi all came over and I had them head up into my room.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over."

"No problem Hika-chan! We all know you're worried and upset about Kao-chan," Honey-sempai said.

I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks sempai, I'm glad I could always turn to you guys for help."

"So," Haruhi stepped in. "You said you wanted to talk to us about something. What was it?"

The three pairs of eyes stared at me, and I took in a long, deep breath. "I figured out how I'm going to summon Kaoru."

"R-Really?" Honey-sempai asked.

I nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I…I'm going to do a séance."

The room stayed silent for a moment until Honey-sempai broke the dead silence.

"A s-s-séance?"

"That's right."

"And just how exactly are you going to do that Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. "First of all, you need a medium to be able to conduct one. Do you even _know _any mediums?"

I put a finger to my lip and thought. I didn't exactly know anyone with psychic abilities. But I did know someone with _dark magic _abilities. So maybe…

"Nekozawa-sempai!" I exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed. "Why him? He's not even a psychic!"

"Yeah, well…he's familiar with the dark arts so…I think that's the same as being psychic."

"No Hikaru, it's not."

"Well, I at least have to try. It's the only thing I came up with so, I'm not stopping until we try this stupid séance."

The three swapped glances and then looked back at me.

"Alright Hikaru, you win," Haruhi said. "You can hold your séance."

"We'll support you all the way," Honey-sempai said.

"Hm," Mori-sempai nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," I smiled softly.

"So…how are we going to conduct this séance?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, first off we need to get a hold of Nekozawa-sempai. Then we'll go from there." I took out my cell and dialed Nekozawa-sempai's number. Surprisingly, he answered.

"Hello, Nekozawa speaking."

"H-Hi Nekozawa-sempai…"

"Ah, the Hitachiin boy, how may I be of service to you? Did you want to put a curse on somebody?"

"N-No."

"Then why have you called?" he asked.

"I…I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Hm? And what might that be?"

"I…I was wondering if you could help me and my friends hold a séance."

He paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "Sure, I'll help you."

That took me by surprise. "Y-You will?"

"Sure, I'd help anyone who's trying to practice Black Magic."

"Thank you sempai! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Meet me in the Black Magic clubroom; we will conduct the séance there."

I nodded. "I'll be there shortly, bye." I hung up the phone and looked at my friends. "Looks like we're going to the Black Magic clubroom."

We all went downstairs, out of the mansion, got into my limo, and drove off to Ouran Academy.

"So…how does a séance work Hika-chan?" Honey-sempai asked.

"I…don't really know. All I'm sure of is that you have a psychic chant the person's name and then their ghost appears before you."

"S-Sounds scary!"

"Yeah, but I'm not backing down from this. Not at all."

"You sound awfully brave Hikaru, I've never seen you like this," Haruhi said.

"Yeah well, I've never had a twin brother die before."

She stayed silent after my comment and then looked out the window.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, we arrived at the front gates of Ouran.

"Well, let's go," I said, getting out of the car.

Everyone followed me as I walked inside of the school and to the Black Magic Club. When we walked in there, the only thing that was used for light were lighted candles, and all the windows were covered by curtains.

"Man, can this room get any more dark?" I asked.

"Welcome everyone, please come in," I heard Nekozawa-sempai's voice say in the darkness.

"Um, we could if we saw more."

"No, that is out of the question. We need the room dimly lit before we can conduct the séance."

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever, let's just conduct this séance already."

"Oh, pushy aren't we? Fine then, do you have an idea for your medium?"

"Yeah, you," I said, pointing at him.

He smirked. "I figured you'd want a professional like me to be your medium. Alright, I'll do it."

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! You're not a psychic sempai! This could never work!"

"Do not doubt the skills of the Black Magic Club!"

Haruhi raised her hands in defense, and I cleared my throat.

"So uh, how do we conduct this thing?"

Nekozawa-sempai smiled and walked over to a round table which was set with a basket full of bread in the center and candles lit all around it. "If you are looking to bring forth a spirit, you need to lay out aromatic food and many candles. This helps attract spirits who still seek physical nourishment."

"Does Kao-chan still seek physical nourishment?" I heard Honey-sempai ask.

"I don't know," Mori-sempai replied.

"Now, everyone come over here. We will all hold hands in this circle and bring forth…um…"

"Kaoru," I said.

"Right, Kaoru Hitachiin."

Everyone gathered around the circle, and took hold of each others hands.

"Before we begin, is there anyone here who might not be able to handle this séance?"

Without hesitation, all eyes turned to Honey-sempai.

"Even though this is scary, and I would never do something like it normally, I'm not backing down. I told Hika-chan that we were supporting him. And that means I'm not chickening out of this séance!"

I smiled. "Thanks sempai."

"Alright then, everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Good, now everyone take each other's hands."

I looked around and saw Nekozawa-sempai take Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai's hands, Mori-sempai take hold of Haruhi's hand, and I took hold of Honey-sempai and Haruhi's.

"Now, everyone repeat after me." Nekozawa-sempai took in a deep breath, and began the chant. "Our beloved Kaoru, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Kaoru, and move among us."

Once Nekozawa-sempai was done reciting the chant, we all repeated it after him. "Our beloved Kaoru, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Kaoru, and move among us."

We waited for a moment for some sort of response, but so far, nothing happened.

"Sempai…did we do this right?"

"Give it time," he said.

A couple more minutes passed, and still nothing happened.

I sighed. "Sempai…it didn't work. Let's try something-"

My eyes widened as I noticed the table starting to shake.

"W-What's happening?" Honey-sempai asked, starting to let go of Mori-sempai's hand.

"No! Do _not _let go of each other's hands! That will break the circle and send the spirit back!" Nekozawa-sempai yelled.

As the whole room started to shake and things started to fall, a faded shape started to take form on the table.

"What _is _that?" Haruhi yelled?

The shape finally took it's form and I stared at it in surprise.

"Kaoru…"

* * *

Phew! Finally done! Sorry for the long wait guys, I wasn't feeling real well and being sick took a lot out of me. But I hope you all like the update! It's been a while… Please review! Your reviews inspire me to write! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"T-That's impossible!" Haruhi screamed. "There's just no way he could've been summoned like that!"

"Kaoru…" I said, looking at the ghost before me.

Kaoru's spirit looked the way it had last time I saw him, only a little bit worse. He looked as if he had lost another 10-20 pounds.

"S-Scary!" Honey-sempai cried, about ready to let go of mine and sempai's hands.

"No! Do not break the circle! No matter how bad this gets, you must not release each other's hands until the séance is done!" Nekozawa-sempai said.

I wasn't really paying attention to any of the commotion going on around me. My eyes were stuck on Kaoru in amazement.

"Kaoru…" I repeated.

When I said his name, his spirit looked over at me and his face showed no emotion.

"Hello Hikaru," the spirit said.

Without knowing what to say next, my mind just skipped to all the questions I had wanted to ask him for so long, but never got the answers to. Well, 'cause he was dead of course.

So, gathering the right words in my mind, I asked my first question.

"Kaoru, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Doing what Hikaru?"

"You know what I mean! Killing everyone! Your friends! _Our _friends!"

He shook his head from side to side. "There's no more 'us' Hikaru. It's just you now Hikaru."

I rolled my eyes. He still acted the same – always avoiding the question.

"You know what I mean! Why did you kill Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai? Sure I could understand going after Kyouya-sempai, but why kill Tono? And even go after Honey-sempai? They didn't do anything to you!"

We all stared up at his spirit as he took forever to answer the question. Then, he mumbled, "Because it felt good…"

I strained to hear what he said. "What was that?"

"Because it felt good!" he shouted. "It felt good to kill!"

We were all taken aback by Kaoru's reaction. He'd never yelled at us when he was alive. Well, at least not like this. Shocked, I looked over at Haruhi and saw sorrow and fright in her eyes.

Which led me to my next question for him. "Then what happened the other night? When you went after Honey-sempai? You didn't kill that time."

He stayed silent and looked away from our gazes. His face had an upset look on it. "I…I can't say."

I was shocked. "You can't say? Why not?"

His tone of voice changed to a saddened, yet scared tone. "It's…it's hard to explain."

I stared at him with a bit of sadness in my eyes. Something was up with my twin, and I needed to figure out what it was.

"Kaoru, tell me what's going on. If you tell me, maybe I can help you-"

"No! You can't!"

"But Kaoru," Haruhi stepped in. "We just want to help you."

"No Haruhi! You guys don't understand! I'm dead! There's nothing you can do to help me!"

"Then at least tell us what's wrong Kao-chan," Honey-sempai said, in his sweet Lolita voice. "It doesn't matter if you're…uh…dead. We're still your friends."

"He's right Kaoru," Haruhi said, smiling softly.

I smiled. It was good to know my friends were here with me trying to help and comfort Kaoru.

But Kaoru seemed to not want our help.

"No! I-I can't tell you!"

"Please Kaoru!" I hadn't realized it, but tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I've been grieving over your loss ever since the day we played that stupid Truth or Dare game! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I love you!" he blurted.

We were all taken back by his statement, and he looked away ashamed.

"Well, I love you too Kaoru," I said. "I've always loved you."

"No Hikaru, you don't get it. I don't love you just like a brother. I mean, I actually love you."

I smiled softly. "And that's fine Kaoru. There's no need to feel ashamed in loving me. I just don't understand why you look so upset."

It took him a while to respond. "Because…because Mary will torture me if I don't do what I am meant to do."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute! _Mary_? As in Bloody Mary?"

Kaoru nodded slowly.

Haruhi looked at me and whispered, "Hikaru, what should we do?"

I bit my lip and asked my next question, hoping I'd get an answer. "Kaoru…what's Mary doing to you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I'm your twin! Or…at least I was…" I shook my head, getting confused about speaking in past tense. "Look, I just want to help you. And if Mary is holding you captive and hurting you, I want to put a stop to it."

He sighed sadly. "All I can tell you is that if I don't do as she tells me I'm supposed to do…I'll be gone forever."

My eyes widened. Gone? Forever? As in…his spirit crossing over?

"What do you mean by gone?" I had to ask.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you…"

"Please Kaoru…I need to know. _We _need to know."

He shook his head more. "No! I can't! I just can't!"

"Please Kaoru!" Tears rolled down my face. "I miss you!"

"No!" he screamed, breaking nearby glasses and mirrors. After the sudden scare of shattering glass, Kaoru disappeared and we all dropped hands.

"Poor Kao-chan," Honey-sempai said.

Haruhi walked over to me and stared at me. "Hikaru…"

I shook my head. "I gotta do something. Kaoru's suffering and I need to know why."

She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me in understanding. "I know. And don't worry. We'll be here to help you. Now that we know Kaoru's not really, well…_wanting _to kill, by the looks of it, we should help him."

I nodded and wiped away the tears on my face.

"Did you get the information you needed Hikaru?" Nekozawa-sempai asked, coming up from behind me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I did. And thank you sempai, for helping us conduct this séance and bring forth my brother."

"It was my pleasure."

"So…uh…what now?" Haruhi asked.

I looked back at her. "We're going to come up with a plan to save Kaoru's soul. No matter what, we're going to save him. Even if we die trying."

* * *

Dum dum duuuuuum! So there you have it! Chapter 11! And so sorry for the wait guys! Again, I've had problems with school and college prep and what not. So please stick with me on this! I'm not discontinuing this story or anything! It'll just take me a while to update! So I ask that you please stick with me on this! And to review! We hit 100 reviews so far! Woot! I wanna see how many reviews I'll get on this story! So happy! Thanks a bunch guys!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

I had stayed up late for the past several nights and haven't been able to get any sleep. I was too busy thinking of what I could possibly do to help Kaoru from getting hurt or…_whatever _it was Mary was doing to him. I looked on the internet to see if there was any way of retrieving a lost soul, but so far I had no such luck.

I thought about trying out one of the purification spells that were possibly in the Black Magic Club's spell book, but I figured it wouldn't really work on someone who was…well…_dead_.

Haruhi had tried calling a couple times, but I haven't been able to answer any of her calls. She was probably trying to call to see if I had come up with a plan to save Kaoru. Why waste my breath just to tell her something she probably already knows? Besides, Kaoru was out there somewhere, in pain and probably scared. I didn't have time to talk to Haruhi while he was getting tortured by the minute. He was my twin and I had to do everything I could to help him.

After about a month had passed, I still hadn't come up with a plan on how to save Kaoru. I kept thinking that maybe there _was _no way of saving Kaoru. Maybe, somehow, this was his punishment for something he did in his past and isn't able to escape from the torture.

But I knew that wasn't the case. I knew Kaoru my whole life and I knew he was a good person. Heck, he was so good he couldn't even hurt a fly! There had to be some other reason why he was getting hurt by Mary.

Then a thought came to mind. What if I summoned Mary? Maybe I could get an answer out of her. And if that didn't work, I'd be in the same scenario as Kaoru and we'd be back together again! At least, that's what I'd hoped.

Overflowed with happiness but yet at the same time, scared by the thought of death, I walked into my bathroom and shut the door.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, here it goes." I turned off the bathroom light and faced the mirror. Slightly terrified, I slowly started chanting her name. "Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…" I swallowed hard. "Bloody-"

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice was heard from outside my bedroom door. "Hikaru are you there?"

I groaned, annoyed that Haruhi stopped by just when I was getting ready to do something. What was so important she had to interrupt what I was doing?

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and opened my bedroom door. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

She looked at me up and down and gave me a slight frown. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Your face looks annoyed. Did I come by at a wrong time?" she asked.

I shook my head. "N-No, not at all. I was just…uh…thinking about this idea I had to save Kaoru."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? What's your idea?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't like it? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you'd probably hate me for this idea."

She stared at me for a long moment. "Hikaru…what do you plan on doing?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this battle. "I'm going to summon Bloody Mary and try to get answers from her."

Her eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only way I can think of that can help us save Kaoru. And…if she doesn't give me any answers, at least she can end this suffering for me and let me be with Kaoru again."

Haruhi didn't say anything. She was too shocked by what I had told her. Shaking her head and sighing, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed.

"Hikaru, we need to talk," she said. I took a seat next to her and she placed her hands softly on top of mine. "I think it's time you forgot about Kaoru."

"What?"

"Ever since he died, you've done nothing but suffer and think of ways to bring him back. I know you love him and everything but, it's time you let him go."

"But I can't!" I said. "You saw how he looked when we conducted that séance! He looked as if he was in pain! I can't just leave him like that."

"But what can you do Hikaru? You're just going to sacrifice your life just to be with your brother? What about your family? What about your friends? What about me?" Tears slowly started filling her eyes. "Are you just going to leave us all behind? Even after we've already lost Kaoru, Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai? It's bad enough we lost them, we can't lose you as well."

I looked down at her with saddened eyes. I knew she had a point but, I still couldn't leave Kaoru to suffer. I had to figure out something to save him, and right now, I only had the one option.

"I'm sorry Haruhi; I just don't know what else to do."

She grabbed hold of my shoulders and looked up into my eyes. Then, without knowing, she planted her lips onto mine and kissed me softly.

My eyes widened, shocked by the fact she was actually kissing me. In the past, she always had feelings for Tamaki-sempai; I knew that for a fact. I even knew that she didn't like me the way she did Tono. I found that out after our date in Karuizawa. But now that Tono was gone, she didn't really have anyone to cling to, nobody's shoulder to cry on. Did the feeling of losing the one she loved make her heart cry out for me?

Pulling back, Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes and sniveled.

"W-What was that all about Haruhi? I thought you didn't-"

"I didn't. But now, knowing that I don't have anyone else in this world, I realized that you are a really good friend and can be even more than that." I stared at her, still in shock by what she was exactly telling me. "I love you Hikaru, and I hope you can forget about Kaoru soon. Before you end up doing something that'll get you killed."

She leaned in to kiss me again, and this time, I didn't hesitate or act shocked. I actually pressed my lips against hers and kissed her back. I had wanted this kiss ever since I had first seen her. I've wanted it so badly. Now, it finally happened. I finally got a kiss from the girl I loved.

Pulling my lips away from hers, I stared into her eyes. "I love you too Haruhi."

She smiled, and at that moment, the bedroom lights flickered off and the room went cold.

"Wh-What happened?" Haruhi asked, rubbing her arms.

"I don't know," I said, looking around. I grabbed my flashlight from off the nightstand and shined it around the room. "Maybe we have a blackout or something."

As I shined my flashlight around the room, I caught a glimpse of something in the bathroom. Confused, I got up from off the bed and walked over to the room.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, still sitting on the bed.

Not paying attention to Haruhi, I walked into the bathroom and shined the light in every direction. I could've sworn I saw something in here a minute ago. Was it just my imagination?

As the flashlight grazed over the bathroom mirror, my body froze and my eyes widened.

There in the mirror was Kaoru, standing there with what appeared to be a pained and saddened look on his face.

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger! Again, I'm soooooooooo sorry guys! I know it's been five months since I updated this thing, but hey, at least I updated it! I was having trouble with college junk and I've been trying to write my own novel. Sadly I only got chapter one done T.T But, since I wanted to take my mind off that, I continued with this! So, yay! It feels good to pick up on this again. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the update! The next one's gonna be good ;3 Please review! Love ya'll!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I shone the light over at the bathroom mirror and could see Kaoru staring at me with a pained, disturbed look on his face.

"Kaoru…how long have you been there?"

"Why Hikaru? How could you do this to me? After everything I told you!"

"Kaoru…I-I-"

"Save it!" he said. "You know, I actually thought about what you said at the séance. Maybe there was some sort of way you could help me. And I realized I did want your help Hikaru, I really did. But now…now I don't think you even want to help me anymore!"

The bathroom lights started flickering on and off as Kaoru's fury started getting way out of hand.

"T-Take it easy Kaoru. You know I still love you, I always loved you."

"Then why'd you kiss her!" he said, pointing his finger at a scared to death Haruhi. "If you loved me so much, why'd you go after her? I thought you forgot all about going after her and wanted to be with me! What happened to that?" Tears started running down his face. How was it even possible for him to cry if he didn't even have any tear ducts or eyes?

"I…I don't know Kaoru. And I'm sorry!"

He shook his head. "No Hikaru, you're not sorry. You're just saying that so I can forgive you and fall for your stupid tricks!" He stood up tall and glared daggers over at Haruhi. "But not anymore."

I glanced over my shoulder at Haruhi and then turned my gaze back on Kaoru. "Kaoru, what exactly are you-"

At that moment, Kaoru started coming out of the mirror and started to charge at Haruhi, with his claw like hands stretched out. Haruhi's eyes widened and she covered her face as she screamed.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing Kaoru by the back of his filthy shirt and pulling him back. "I won't let you hurt Haruhi, Kaoru!"

He bared his teeth at me and tackled me to the ground. In a demonic voice, he said, "If I can't be with you, no one can!"

All of a sudden, his body lunged off of me and went over to Haruhi. Haruhi, being frozen in fear, didn't move a muscle as Kaoru raised his arm up in the air and got ready to take her life.

"Kaoru stop!" I said, getting up and pushing him away from Haruhi. He gave one final hiss at me before he disappeared into the mirror again. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," she said, her voice shaking. "I'm fine."

I looked back over to the mirror, wondering why Kaoru didn't keep fighting. Why did he just flee?

Then, a horrifying thought hit me.

"Haruhi, hand me my phone," I said, holding out my hand.

"What? Why do you need your-"

"Just do it!" I said.

She looked at me in question before she ran over to the nightstand and threw me my phone. I caught the cellular device and quickly scrolled through my contact list. After finally getting to Honey-sempai's name, I pushed call.

"Hi Hika-chan!" he said in his sweet Lolita voice.

"Honey-sempai, you gotta listen to me!" I said. "You're in great danger!"

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"I mean Kaoru's-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard an eerie, dark noise in the background. I could hear sempai's breathing start to slow as he listened to the noise as well. Then, his screams were heard from the other line and then there was a click. "Sempai? Sempai?" But there was no answer. All I could hear on the other end was the beeping that indicated the other line was dead. "Oh God…"

"Hikaru? What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

I quickly jammed my phone in my pocket, grabbed Haruhi's wrist, and pulled her downstairs. "No time for questions Haruhi. Right now, we gotta get to Honey-sempai's house before something bad happens."

"Good evening Hikaru," my butler said, bowing politely to me. "Do you need to go somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'll be driving myself if you don't mind."

"As you wish sir," he said, handing me the keys to the limo.

I nodded, took the keys, and pulled Haruhi out to the car.

"Hikaru, what's wrong with Honey-sempai?" she asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"I think Kaoru's going after Honey-sempai," I said, putting the keys into the ignition and starting the car.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! I guess since he doesn't want anybody to have me, he's going to kill the rest of our friends. And since I was able to protect you, he's going after sempai."

"Oh no," she said. "We gotta stop him!"

I backed out of the driveway and quickly slammed on the gas, driving to Honey-sempai's home. "I'm hoping we'll be able to. But…I'm thinking we might already be too late."

Haruhi bit her lip and stared out the window in fright. What if we were already too late? What if Kaoru already got to Honey-sempai?

It wasn't long before we reached sempai's house, and I quickly parked the car and ran up to the door. Haruhi got out as well, and was running close behind me.

"Sempai?" I shouted, pounding on the door. "Sempai open up!" But there was no answer. Groaning, I took a couple steps back and kicked the door open. Not a single light was on and Haruhi and I looked around. "You go that way, I'll go this way," I said. "Let me know if you find him."

Haruhi nodded, and took off down a hallway to her left. I turned to my right and started looking in rooms that were down a different hallway. Having no such luck finding him in any of the rooms, I ran upstairs and checked up there.

After searching for about five minutes, I ran back downstairs to try and find Haruhi. "Haruhi? Where are you?" I ran down the hallway I told her to search in and all of a sudden, I heard her scream. "Haruhi?" I quickly bolted down the hallway to the room her scream was heard from and stood in the doorway. "Haruhi! Did you find him?"

She was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and a hand covering her mouth. She lifted a shaking hand over to the corner of the room and tears started running down her cheeks. I looked over to where she was pointing, and saw a shadowy figure lying still in the corner. Slowly, I approached the figure and knelt down beside it.

"S-Sempai?" I shook the still body softly. "Sempai, are you okay?" With no answer, I swallowed hard and turned his head so it would face me to get a good look at his face. Sure enough, his eyes had been ripped out of his head and blood was running down the Lolita's cheeks.

We were too late.

* * *

Wah! Honey-sempai's dead! T.T I hated writing this, I really did. But, it's how I pictured it. Anyways, I hoped you liked the update! Next one will be good! And the next update won't come unless I get reviews! Cause we all know how much your reviews inspire me greatly ^^ So, please review! Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

The silence in the room was deafening. Honey-sempai lied dead in my arms with his eyes ripped out of his skull, and Haruhi was on the other side of the room with a hand over her mouth. Kaoru had already taken sempai's life, and we weren't able to stop him.

"Oh God…" Haruhi choked out. "Not sempai, anybody but sempai!"

Sighing, I gently lied sempai's body down on the floor and stood up. "Call Mori-sempai. Tell him Kaoru got Honey-sempai and he's coming after him next."

Haruhi sniveled, nodded, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Pulling her to her feet, I quickly helped her into the car while she dialed Mori-sempai's number.

"Haruhi," Mori-sempai said on the other end.

"S-Sempai…Honey-sempai's…d-dead."

"I know."

I took the cellular device from Haruhi's hand and held it to my ear. "Mori-sempai, we fear that Kaoru's coming for you next."

"I know," he said. "He's already here."

"What?" I yelled. "What do you mean he's already there?"

"He showed up in the main bathroom. I'm trying to fight him off now."

"Well, j-just hang on sempai! Haruhi and I are on our way right now and we'll help you!"

"No!" he said. "Don't come over here, you'll just get yourselves killed if you try to fight him."

"But-"

"I said no Hikaru." And that was it. After those words, the other end clicked and Mori-sempai had hung up.

I took the cell phone away from my ear and looked down.

"Well, now what do we do?" Haruhi asked, seeing the pained look on my face.

Gripping the cell phone, I handed it back to Haruhi and started up the car. "We're going over there."

"What? But sempai said-"

"I know what sempai said!" I snapped. "But I don't care! I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing while he fights off Kaoru by himself and possibly get killed!"

Haruhi gripped her pant legs and looked down. I sighed, knowing I hurt her by snapping at her, and put the car in drive. "I just don't want to see any more people get killed; not by Kaoru's hands."

Without saying anything, Haruhi nodded as we drove off to sempai's home.

* * *

When we arrived at Mori-sempai's place, we noticed that all of the lights inside were turned off. Everything outside was so dead quiet I began to fear that we were too late.

"C'mon," I told Haruhi as I turned the car off and got out.

Nodding softly, she quickly got out of the passenger seat and ran up to my side. Taking hold of each other's hands, we walked up to sempai's door step and knocked on the door.

"Sempai! Sempai it's us! Open up!" But there was no answer. I tried knocking again. "Sempai!"

As the silence continued to drag on, we finally heard something crash from inside the house.

"Sempai?" Haruhi said.

Aggravated that no one was answering the door, I gritted my teeth and kicked the door open. "C'mon!" I said, grabbing hold of Haruhi's wrist and dragging her inside.

When we walked inside the house, we could see that the whole place was trashed. Windows were broken, glass was everywhere, and furniture looked like it'd been thrown from across the room. It was a complete and utter mess.

"Sempai?" Haruhi called.

"Sempai!" I shouted, but again, no answer.

Wondering where sempai could be, we searched around the house to look for him and tried to avoid running into Kaoru. Then, a dim light shining from a distant hallway caught our eye and we could hear the clinking of metal from afar.

"Sempai!" Haruhi called, running towards the light.

"We're coming sempai!" I took off running after Haruhi and could hear the clinking get louder and louder. When we reached the room where the light was coming from, we saw a horrifying image.

Kaoru was crouched down on all fours, sneering up at Mori-sempai who was holding out one of his swords in defense. Staring each other down in battle, they both started to circle each other, wondering who was going to make the next attack.

As I saw Kaoru's body tense up, getting ready to throw himself at sempai, I couldn't help but yell.

"Look out sempai!"

Startled, Mori-sempai turned to me and frowned. "Hikaru! What are you doing here?"

Seeing his opening, Kaoru snarled like a beast and jumped on top of sempai – pushing him down to the ground.

"No!" Haruhi screamed.

As Kaoru swung his claw-like hands in front of sempai's face, sempai brought up his sword to try and block Kaoru's attacks. Unfortunately, Kaoru knocked the sword out of sempai's hands and the weapon went sliding across the floor.

"No!" sempai yelled.

Knowing he had won the fight, Kaoru smiled evilly, brought his hand up in the air, and gave one final slash to Mori-sempai's face. Mine and Haruhi's eyes went wide as we saw sempai's body go limp – indicating that he had no life left. Kaoru had finished him off…and it was my fault.

"Sempai! No!" Haruhi screamed.

Hearing the sound of Haruhi's voice, Kaoru turned around and sneered at her. "You!" he said, getting off of sempai's lifeless body and walking slowly over to Haruhi.

With my heart thumping in my chest, I quickly pulled Haruhi out of Kaoru's way and pulled her along with me as we tried to head for the exit.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Anywhere! We just need to keep running and keep away from Kaoru! We need to make sure there aren't any mirrors for him to be able to get to us!"

As we got closer to the exit, Kaoru appeared in front of us and blocked the exit.

"I don't think so," he said, in a deep, demonic voice. Before we could do anything, Kaoru shoved both of us back and Haruhi and I both fell to the floor. Seeing Haruhi about five feet away from me, I tried to get up and walk over to her, but Kaoru crouched down in front of me.

"Nice to see you again Hikaru," Kaoru said. "Too bad this will be the last time we see each other." Kaoru brought up his right arm and was about ready to take my life…until…

"Stop!" Haruhi screamed. Just as Kaoru brought down his arm, Haruhi ran in front of me and blocked me from Kaoru's attack. My eyes widened as I saw Kaoru take Haruhi's life right before my eyes.

"Haruhi!" I screamed.

Her body sank to the floor and I could see a trail of blood running down from her eyes. Seeing her die right in front of me made my body go numb. That was supposed to be lying on the floor dead, not Haruhi!

Kaoru looked down at Haruhi's lifeless body and laughed. "How stupid, she risked her life to save yours." He then turned his head to look at me. "Now you're all alone…just like me…"

Without another word, Kaoru ran back to the main bathroom, disappeared into the mirror, and left me alone lying on the floor.

As the silence in the air grew longer and longer, realization began to hit me and I pulled my knees to my chest.

Kaoru had finally finished off everyone; there was no one left.

I was all alone.

* * *

Oh my God! We're almost done with the story! *screams* I don't want this to end yet! But sadly, every story has to come to an end sometime T^T Sadness… Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed the update! By the way, has anyone noticed my new profile picture? I hope you did! Cause it's Bloody Kaoru! Haha! I absolutely love the picture! My best friend made it for me and I am so happy she did it for me! So, all the credit for the picture goes to BittersweetWonderland! She's the one who made the wonderful piece. I love you BittersweetWonderland! You're the best! Anyways, please review! We've made it to 138 reviews so far! Let's see how many we can get by the end! So excited! So please stay tuned to the next and final chapter! Thanks guys, love ya!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

I couldn't move my body. Everything around me was falling apart. I pulled Haruhi's lifeless body to my chest and hugged her with tears falling onto her face. Out of all my friends that Kaoru had killed off, I at least wanted Haruhi to stay with me to the very end. But I guess…this is the very end. Kaoru got what he wanted – me being alone.

Kissing Haruhi's forehead, I slowly laid her down on the floor and stood up.

Without taking another look back, I slumped out the door and crawled into the driver seat of my limo.

When I got home that night, Mom kept worrying about where I was and if I was alright. She could see the emptiness in my eyes and knew something was wrong. I told her it was nothing and went straight up to my room. What was I supposed to say to her? Kaoru's soul came after everybody and killed them all off? First of all, Mom didn't believe in the supernatural. And second, why bring up Kaoru when she's trying to forget about the sadness? I didn't want to break her heart even more by bringing up her other son.

Days had gone by and never had I once left my room to go to the bathroom, eat, or take care of myself. I didn't care about eating anymore, I didn't feel like getting out of bed, and I didn't feel like bathing. I just wanted to stay in bed and waste my life away.

This is what Kaoru wanted right? He wanted me to be alone and mourn his death. Well, that's exactly what I was doing.

Every time Mom would send up one of the maids with a tray of food, I'd always turn them away and refuse to eat. Mom knew it wasn't good to starve myself, and so did I. But I didn't care. Why take care of myself, if there's nothing else to live for? One day, Mom walked into my bedroom and tried to force me to eat. That's when I locked my bedroom door so no one else could get in.

After that, I think Mom realized that I didn't want to speak to anyone anymore, and just let me be. I guess she figured I'd come out of my room eventually. But of course, she was wrong.

A month had finally passed and I looked like hell. My hair was a total mess, my clothes were filthy, circles were forming under my eyes, my lips were dry, and I was starting to look skinnier than normal. I was starting to look like Kaoru the first time we encountered his soul. Of course, I didn't look as scary as he did with his blood stained face and black eye sockets.

Pressing my hand to my bedroom mirror, I tried hard to fight back the bitter tears.

"Kaoru…why are you doing this to me?" I said, voice cracking. "I'm the one mourning over your loss the most, and yet you're making me suffer like this. Why Kaoru…why?"

Then there was a heart stopping knock on the door.

"Hikaru?" It was Mom again. "Hikaru, I'm gonna go to the store to get a couple things before I leave for my trip." I didn't answer. "I…I hate to leave you for a business trip when you're like this, but…but the maids are going to take care of you alright? I'll be back in a little while."

And that was it. After hearing Mom's footsteps disappear and the front door opening and closing, I knew that I was alone.

Staring back into the mirror, I realized there was nothing else I could do to stop the emptiness inside me from overflowing.

Then, something in the back of my mind clicked.

Going over to my desk, I pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and started to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry, but losing Kaoru was the start of the end of my life. I figure if I'm just going to keep mourning over his loss like this, it's just best to end my life now. You've been a great mother to me and I thank you for trying to look after me. But I'm afraid it's time for me to go. I love you._

_~Hikaru_

Folding the piece of paper, I knelt down to the floor, and slipped the note under the door. Going into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, locked it, lit a candle, and turned off the lights.

"Alright Kaoru," I said. "Come out so I can talk to you."

But there was no answer.

"Kaoru! I know you're there! Come out!"

Still no answer.

"Fine, if you won't come out, I'll get Mary to send your butt out here." Taking in a deep breath, I began to slowly chant. "Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary…" I bit my lip and swallowed hard. "Bloody Mary."

Seconds went by, and nothing had happened. Mary didn't show up.

"What's going on?" I said, turning on the light and looking around. "It didn't work? How could it not work for me but work for Kaoru?" Frustrated, I looked back into the mirror. "Mary! You send Kaoru out right now! You hear me? I need to speak to my brother!"

But nothing happened. Aggravated, I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

Swallowing hard and turning off the lights again, I began chanting.

"…Bloody Kaoru…Bloody Kaoru…Bloody Kaoru…"

Again, silent seconds went by and nothing happened.

Sighing in disbelief, I sank to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest. "It didn't work…"

Then a sudden draft filled the air and the candle I had lit went out. Looking up to see what had happened, I saw Kaoru's figure standing before me.

"Kaoru?"

"You rang?" he said in that creepy voice I had gotten used to.

"Kaoru…I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry I let this happen to you. I should've never let Kyouya-sempai dare you to do something like that. I should've told you to refuse his dare. But I didn't. This all happened to you because of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's too late for apologies Hikaru," he said. "You're just trying to make me feel sympathy for you since you don't have anything else to live for."

I shook my head. "No Kaoru! It's true! You know I've been mourning over your loss ever since the day you died!"

"And yet you went to Haruhi and played the sympathy card and kissed her!" he said, furious.

"She came to me!" I said. "_She _kissed _me_!"

"But you _enjoyed_ it."

I stayed silent. It was true. When Haruhi kissed me, it was like all the depression was lifted off my shoulders. I did enjoy it.

I bit my lip and looked down. "You're right…I'm sorry Kaoru…"

But Kaoru didn't buy it. "Whatever Hikaru, enjoy the rest of your days wasting your life away."

"Wait!" I said, grabbing hold of his cold, skinny wrist before he could disappear. "Let me prove to you that I still love you and want to be with you." Kaoru stared at me for a long moment, waiting for my proposition. "Take my life Kaoru. Kill me with your own bare hands and I'll spend the rest of eternity with you in Hell."

A smile crept on Kaoru's face. "You're seriously going to try this?"

"I swear! You won't have to hear me talk about Haruhi or anyone else! You can have me all to yourself to do with as you please." A small tear ran down my face. "Please…I just want to be with my twin again…"

Kaoru thought about it for a moment, smiled evilly and knelt down in front of me. "Alright Hikaru," he said, "I'll do it." He licked the tear from my face and planted his lips onto mine, taking me by surprise. He smirked. "Oh how I'm going to enjoy this."

With his laugh echoing in my head, I tried to gather my thoughts and say my final words. "I love you Kaoru."

"And I love you Hikaru," he said, lifting his hand into the air.

And that's when everything went black and I fell into the bitter depths of Hell to spend the rest of eternity with my twin brother.

_~ The End ~_

* * *

…Oh my God…I can't believe this is over! T.T Poor Hikaru's going to be tortured by his brother! Who knows what Kaoru will do to him! But you guys can probably figure that out ;3 Hope you guys loved it! I know I loved writing this. It was so much fun to write! And I'm so sorry I haven't updated this! The semester just ended and I've been dealing with finals. But now that college is over for now, I'm gonna be updating a lot of stuff. So anyways, please review! I wanna know what you guys thought of the story~ Thanks! Love you all!


End file.
